


Harvest Moon AU

by pokemonpika77



Category: Harvest Moon, Saiyuki
Genre: Harvest Moon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokemonpika77/pseuds/pokemonpika77
Summary: The Harvest Moon AU that came about because of Sanzo and mayo. Might stay a one shot, might add more later. If I do add more the notes at the start of every chapter will say the ages of everyone to give a general time period of the piece.





	Harvest Moon AU

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is at their current ages as in the manga, with Sanzo being 25, Hakkai and Gojyo being 24, and Goku and Nataku are 20.
> 
> As Hakkai, Gojyo, and Sanzo wish to hang out with Goku more, as he has been super busy with his farm work as it is late spring, they find out more then they wish about Goku's family.

“Its been awhile since we all hung out, hasn't it.” Hakkai said.

“We’re hanging out right now.” Gojyo said.

“Not with Goku. He has been so busy recently. Perhaps we can convince him to go see a movie or something.” Hakkai said.

“Goku never leaves town. He always has Nataku do is deliveries.” Sanzo said.

“Well, if he doesn’t want to leave town then we could have a picnic. Get all of his favorite foods and just have a good time.” Hakkai said.

“I guess that could work. School is out for you Hakkai, but Sanzo and I have to tell our families that we won't be working.” Gojyo said.

“That should be fine. When have our families ever said no to all of us spending time together?” Hakkai said.

Later that evening Gojyo was helping Dokugakuji restock. “So Hakkai, Sanzo and I are all going to hang out with Goku tomorrow. You don’t need me yeah?” Gojyo asked.

“Tomorrow? You sure that you guys are going to hang out tomorrow?” Dokugakuji asked him looking slightly concerned.

“Yeah. Why? Do you need me?” Gojyo asked.

“Its not that. Its just...Does Goku know that you guys are doing this?” Dokugakuji asked.

“No, we’re surprising him. What the fuck man, you're being vague.” Gojyo said, turning away from the shelf of seeds he was stocking.

“I just...I don’t think this is a good ideas is all.” Dokugakuji said not looking his little brother in the eyes.

“Why do you think that?” Gojyo yelled, annoyed that his brother was keeping secrets from him about his own friend.

“It’s not my place to tell you. I would ask Goku. But not tomorrow. Ask him the next day.” Dokugakuji said.

As Dokugakuji had gone back to counting the money that they had made that day Gojyo knew that he wasn't getting any information out of him.

 

“I wonder what was up with your brother? What does he know that we don’t?” Hakkai asked the next morning as they walked to Goku’s farm.

“Fuck if I know man. Pissed me off. Keeping secrets from me about my own friend. Fuck him.” Gojyo ranted.

“My dad was the same.” Sanzo said.

“Wait, seriously?” Gojyo stopped walking and looked at him.

“Yep. Told him we were going to hang out with Goku today and he just said ‘That’s a bad idea. Don’t do that.’” Sanzo said, lighting a cigarette. “Wouldn’t give me any other answer just that it’s a bad idea apparently.”

They walked in silence the rest of the way. All the while thinking of what the older generation of the town could be keeping from them. When the reached Goku’s farm and knocked on the front door Nataku answered the door.

“Goku’s not here. Fuck off.” Nataku said slamming the door in their faces.

Gojyo started to bang his fist against the door. “What the fuck you little emotionless shit! Where the fuck is Goku?”

The door opened again. “Not here. Now fuck off, I have a lot of work to do.” Nataku said, closing the door again.  
‘Gojyo, its not worth it. Lets just head back.” Hakkai said.

“We can hang out at my place. My dad never minds.” Sanzo said lighting another cigarette and hands it to Gojyo.

Gojyo says nothing, but takes the cigarette from him. They walk back to town in silence. When they reach Sanzo’s house they open up the basket they left there and started to eat the food.

“I told you it was a bad idea.” Sanzo’s dad said scaring the ever loving shit out of the three of them.

“Fuck dad. Don’t do that! Need to make you wear a bell or something.” Sanzo said.

“Why was it a bad idea, if I may ask.” Hakkai asked.

“Because Goku is out back. He’s always out back on this day. Same for his birthday.” Koumyou said leaning against the kitchen counter.

“But the only thing that’s out back is the town cemetery…” Sanzo said trailing off.

The three of them stood up quickly and all but ran to the cemetery. There they saw Goku sitting in front of one of the best kept graves. He appeared to be talking to the grave, not quite loud enough for them to hear, but loud enough for the grave to hear him.

“We shouldn’t interrupt.” Hakkai said. “That would be incredibly rude and he seems to be having a private moment.”

“We’ll ask him to hang out tomorrow.” Gojyo said.

Sanzo said nothing as he walked back into the temple.

Koumyou turned towards the stove and made busy making them all tea.

“I wonder who the monkey is talking to out there.” Gojyo asked the room.

“His father.” Koumyou said. “Or perhaps his uncles. I'm unsure which one the the three graves over there are which. from here anyway.” As he placed cups of tea down in front of them they couldn't help but look back outside to stare at their young friend.


End file.
